Bleeding in a person or patient is a worrisome, bothersome and at times dangerous problem. It can be due to injuries, surgeries or by performing procedures such as cardiac catheterization, angioplasty, the insertion of arterial lines and pacemakers, etc. Many of these cases are subject to complications such as the continuation of bleeding, hematoma, or injury to the wall of artery or vein. In any case, in each one of these there is a need for correction and treatment. This invention is related to the prevention of bleeding in the body after the following events: cuts, wounds, surgeries and procedures in which patients who have had their vessels, arteries or veins canulated for one reason or another (such as during cardiac catheterization, angioplasty, the insertion of an intra-aortic balloon pump, the insertion of catheters for monitoring pressure by arterial or venous lines, angiography of brain vessels or extremities, the insertion of wires or tubes such as pacemaker wires or electrophysiological studies, the insertion of large IV lines or similar procedures, etc. The inventor, like many others, has tried to make a unit to solve this problem and contribute to humanity. His previous applications include D. Device, Pressure bandages and dressings, D. Device 2, D. Device 3 and D. Device 4. In this application, he wishes to introduce a new and improved version of his previous devices in order to make a better and advanced model.
One important issue that is addressed here is the prevention (avoiding) of localized pressure to an artery or vein such as in the application of pressure by fingertips or units with small surfaces. The applicant believes that such a practice not only increases the chances of ischemia in the limb, but also of damage to the vessel walls and blood clot formation (or phlebitis) in the area as well. On the other hand, pressure when applied in the form of a block to the area (as introduced in this application and previous applications of this inventor) will more likely prevent focal pressure to a vessel, leakage of blood and its related problems. Other means of preventing bleeding in different cases are introduced as well. The inventor believes that at this age in the practice of medicine the confinement of patients to a certain position with the use of sandbags, clamps and other similar means is no longer justified and should be avoided due to the fact that it causes the suffering of patients as well as complications due to the lack of activity, such as phlebitis. The earlier the patient is ambulated safely, the better he/she will be.